Til The End of The Line
by TheeBombDiggity
Summary: *Each chapter will represent a point in the year, unless one becomes too long, then I'll carry on in the next chapter.* Pre-Serum! The beginning is set in 1940 after Sarah Rogers dies, and tells of Bucky trying to help Steve out. This story will have fluff and Steve x Bucky. Rated T to be safe.
1. 1940

**/AN: Set before Bucky is a soldier, right after Sarah Rogers dies though. Based more on movies than comic book personalities. And I do not own the main characters portrayed in this. One character is just someone I threw in, but Steve and Buvky belong to Marvel. Please Read and Review!**

Steve Rogers was a young adult living in New York in 1940. He was small in stature, and very skinny, but had a heart of gold. He was known for getting into fights, though he had more of a bark than bite, however his bark was even a little weak. He had only recently lost his mother, while his father died during World War One. The only person he had left was his best friend, James Buchanan Barnes, otherwise known as Bucky. He was taller than Steve, and was more muscular than him as well, people often favoured Bucky over Steve; not that either of them paid attention to that. Bucky was better at talking to people, especially girls, than Steve was. They had been friends their entire lives, nothing could ever separate the two.

After his mother's funeral, Steve would be alone in his house, the two walked back in silence and upon arriving, Bucky spoke up, "Steve, I've been thinking... Why don't you just stay at my place?" Steve looked at him then smiled at the ground, he didn't say anything so Bucky continued, "I mean, my folks love you and it won't be that different, and you'll be alone here." Bucky looked at his less than average sized friend, he worried about him often, and the last thing he needed was to think about Steve in his Brooklyn house alone. After a pause, Steve looked at him, "thanks, Buck," he started, "but I can get by on my own."  
"But you don't have to," Bucky insisted, "I'm with you 'til the end of the line, pal." Steve smiled at his friend, he was the best friend that Steve could have asked for, and he truly did appreciate the offer, but he refused, "I know, Bucky, but I'll be fine here." Bucky sighed, he knew how stubborn Steve could be, but he believed him, albeit reluctantly, when he said he'd be fine. "Well if you're not gonna stay at my place for a while, you can at least let me get you supper tonight. Put your stuff away and we'll go to the diner, alright? Go on." Bucky smiled at Steve, he hated seeing him upset, and wanted to do everything he could for him. "Alright, alright, cool your jets." Steve laughed as he unlocked his door and stepped inside, leaving the door open. Bucky followed him into the front room of his house, and waited as Steve walked to his room for a second to drop his bag off. "So why the dinner offer, huh?" Steve asked when he got back. "What? I'm not allowed to treat my best pal to dinner every once in awhile?" Bucky retorted.

"Of course you are, and I appreciate the gesture, but you also took the bill last time." Steve recalled. "And the time before that. You know I can buy my own coffee."  
"I know, but it's fun to treat you, plus you always light up when I offer. It's cute." Bucky smirked at Steve, whose face had a slight redness to them. "Shut up..." Steve said as he shoved his friend who was now laughing.

* * *

When they got to their favourite diner, they sat in at their usual seat. The waitress walked over to them, her name was Violet and she was an older woman with curly white hair. She was short and a bit rounder, but always had a grin on her face framed in red lipstick. "Hello you two, the usual today?" She asked them, and they both nodded in response. "You've got it." She smiled and turned to the kitchen to place their orders and get their drinks. Steve seemed distracted, he would look at Bucky then turn somewhere else, until eventually he took a napkin and a pen from his pocket to draw.  
"What is it?" Bucky asked, sounding concerned. "You've been antsy since we got here. You alright?"  
"I'm fine..." Steve replied, still not making eye contact with Bucky.  
"You sure about that? Come on, just tell me what's wrong. Please?"  
"Well it's just that..." Steve sighed. "I wasn't expecting you to say that and it threw me off. See, it's nothing. I mostly just wanna know if you meant it."  
Bucky looked at him and was about to speak as Violet returned, to whom his focus met, "Here's your coffee, guys. Food will be up soon." She smiled and turned away again. Bucky smirked, "that's what you're worried about? That I said you were cute?"  
"Buck, can you answer the question?" Steve insisted. The assertion made Bucky smile more, he always thought Steve was especially funny when he was being abrasive. "Is it wrong to say my best pal is cute when he lights up?"  
"Well no… I think, but... I don't know you've just never said it before. It took me by surprise"  
"That was why I said it. Shock factor, you know" Bucky smiled again at his friend. Steve visibly relaxed. "Alright. I guess that makes sense," he smiled back at Bucky. At this point, Violet had returned with their food. Bucky had a cheeseburger with fries, and Steve had a small steak with vegetables. Violet turned away after telling them to enjoy their food and leaned on the counter to turn up the radio. The usual was playing, highlights from the baseball game, some new track, but something newer was on. This was the threat of war, and while America wasn't involved yet, they still made people aware. When they heard the radio, it was Bucky's turn to look down. "I wish they wouldn't play that here. It just makes people upset." He looked back up at Steve, "You okay?"

"I respect what they do, and they want to make sure people know what happens across the ocean, that's all." Steve replied. Bucky nodded in agreement, but then continued, "I just meant how're you doing, with everything you've had to deal with, and now on your own. I can't help but feel bad, y'know?"

Steve smiled at his friend, "But I'm not alone, Buck, you said it yourself, you're with me 'til the end of the line. If I've got your ugly mug looking after me, what could go wrong?" They laughed together, and Bucky sighed and began talking again, "if they start sending us over there, y'know to fight, I'm signing up. I just wanted you know know." Steve stopped smiling, and returned Bucky's serious gaze, "Well then I am too. It's the least I can do"

Bucky's brows furrowed, "What about your health, Steve, and I mean, your size…"

"I don't care about that stuff, Buck, I can't just sit back while other people are fighting. Especially since my dad died in the last war. It'd be disrespectful to his memory. Besides, if you go over, and I'm here, who's gonna look after you?" Steve smiled at Bucky, and he returned the smile.

"Y'know," Steve started, "It's cute when you light up like that."

 **/Once again, please review and let me know if you'd like me to continue!**


	2. 1941

**/AN: I've changed up how I'm going to write this, so it goes up by year. Hopefully you all enjoy, and please remember to leave a review!/**

It was 1941. Steve had gotten used to the idea of being alone in his house, or rather he would have, if him and Bucky hadn't been spending everyday together, including this one rainy day. Bucky had been at Steve's all day, since the rain wouldn't stop long enough to let them go anywhere, and by nightfall it was going on just as strong. "Steve, I can just hail a cab, honestly, I don't wanna bother you," Bucky insisted when Steve suggested he just stay over, "'Sides, you must be sick of me now, after hanging out with me all day."

"Nope. Sorry, Buck. Not sick of you, and I can't let you go outside in this." Steve was adamant on keeping his friend safe, even if he wasn't in any real danger. "It's better in here than out there." Bucky looked out the front window at the downpour, the puddles didn't have time to settle without wind or rain disturbing them more, and at this point, Bucky knew he had to let Steve win. "Fine," Bucky agreed, "now you're stuck with me all night too." He smirked at Steve. Steve got a bit red in the face, "C'mon Bucky, I'm not s- _stuck_ with you," he stammered. In all honesty, Steve had never been sure if he only thought of Bucky as just a friend, especially now after spending the last year with almost only him. He could never tell him that, or anyone that for that matter. If he mentioned it to his mother, she would have said "Well he's your best friend" or something along those lines. Every time Bucky smirked Steve tried to stop goosebumps from showing, Bucky had been the cause for Steve blushing on more than one occasion, everything about Bucky just made Steve question himself and their relationship. But he could never tell him that. Though unknowingly to him, Bucky felt the same. He couldn't explain it either, they've been friends for so long, so that _had_ to be it, just because they're friends. the only reason why Bucky was always looking out for Steve was because they're friends. Nothing more, or so he had said to himself. "Alright, not _stuck_ , but thanks for letting me stay, pal." It wasn't the first time he had stayed at Steve's, but normally Sarah was there when he did, more recently if they had stayed together, it was at Bucky's house. That's not to say that anything would go on between them, but it was different.

* * *

The two were sitting on the floor in Steve's room. Steve spent a lot of the time drawing in his sketchbook, leaning against one wall, while Bucky sat near him listening to the radio, leaning on another wall. Steve enjoyed art, it was one thing he had always been passionate about, and he was quite good at it. His mother had told him that he could be a famous artist if he had put his mind to it, and he wanted to. He glanced over his sketchbook at Bucky to begin his next drawing. Starting with the outline of his face, his sharp jawline, then drew a smirk. He smiled to himself at the thought of Bucky's smirk. Finishing that, he went onto his nose and ears, wanting to save his eyes for last. About that time, Bucky turned the dial on the radio to get rid of the static. It played the end of an advertisement for a baseball game that would be taking place the next week, and Steve looked up, "Ball game next week? We should go." Bucky looked at him when he spoke, "You got it, pal," he said then looked back to the radio, and Steve went back to sketch Bucky's hair. What the radio played was now news on what was happening overseas, " _There is the foundation to an even bigger problem than anticipated for America, as soon as we get word we're needed, we'll need as much help as we can get."_ Bucky frowned slightly at the broadcast. "Looks like it's kind of inevitable by this point." Steve looked back at him, "Well if they need us, they need us. We should sign up together," the two smiled at each other. "You got it, pal," Bucky repeated, and after a pause, he turned off the radio and moved next to Steve, "What're you drawing?" Steve smiled more when Bucky moved closer, he felt his warmth against his side, and he felt the urge to lean against him, with his head on his shoulder, but had to fight it. He hadn't yet finished with the eyes, but it was still clear who was in the drawing, so he leaned his sketchbook over for Bucky to see it. "Aww, it's me!" Bucky grinned, "looks just like me. Even has that dumb smile," he chucked. Steve looked over at him, still smiling, "It's not dumb. It's cute, and it's a good look for you…" he blushed a bit, then continued, "brightens up your stupid mug." Bucky smirked at his friend, similar to the smirk Steve had drawn, "Y'know you've been making a habit of this whole callin' me 'cute' thing, if I didn't know better, I'd think there was some kinda meaning behind it. Especially since you always find a way to insult me afterward. You'd think you were flirting or something," Bucky teased. Though he said that, he couldn't help but hope he was right. Steve chuckled, "You started it," he smiled at his friend. He wouldn't, no, he couldn't actually admit it to Bucky that there was truth behind his words, he figured it would be unrequited, and didn't want to lose him as a friend over something so superficial. Steve got up to look outside, it was still raining, it had calmed down a bit, but it was still coming down hard. "Wonder when this will clear up," he thought out loud, Bucky looked up at him, "Changing the subject?" he asked while laughing, then continued, "I'm sure it'll stop by tomorrow. After all, if it hasn't cleared up by morning, I guess I'll be stuck here for longer." He smiled at Steve, somewhat imitating his concern from earlier.

"Oh, shut up," was all Steve said in reply.

Steve looked back at Bucky. He could never pinpoint why of all people Bucky could have been friends with, he chose the scrawny kid who liked art, and always picked fights, and why of all people that Steve could have loved, did it have to be his best friend? "Hey, Buck, lemme ask you somethin'," he sat back down beside his friend, "Y'know when we were kids, and I got into a fight with that jerk at school, and you pulled him offa me?"

"You mean, when we became friends?" Bucky looked at him, confused as to why he was asking.

"Yeah, that. I guess I was just wondering why you helped me, and why you decided 'hey, I wanna be friends with that guy'?"

Bucky looked more confused now, Steve had never really questioned that before. He looked forward to think. After a good amount of time had passed, he looked back at him, "Well, I guess I thought I needed to help you out. Everyone else was cheering that guy on, but no one wanted to help you. Kinda pissed me off, I guess. Once I got involved, and stopped the fight, I just kinda figured that I should be friends with you, stop you from getting into fights, I guess. No reason like needing to be your friend to protect you or anything," he said that, but knew it wasn't exactly true, as they got older, Bucky had found he was stopping more and more fights Steve got into. Then he continued, "I just wanted to. I'm glad that you wanted to hang out with me too." Steve looked at his friend, smiling when he said that. Bucky was honestly the best guy Steve had really known, and was glad to call him his friend.

"You knew I wouldn't stop getting into fights, anyway" Steve said, he didn't always want to fight, but there were so many bullies in the world, and Steve didn't like them at all. He would constantly stand up to them to show them that they couldn't pick on the little guy.

"Yeah, I knew that," Bucky laughed. "But at least you always have 'em on the ropes." That was normally something Steve said after Bucky had found him in some alley or parking lot with some guy pushing him around. Bucky looked back at the sketchbook that was now on the floor, Steve put a lot of detail into his drawing of him, and Bucky couldn't help but blush a little, as it meant Steve paid attention to the little details about him, and it made him happy. He looked over at Steve and smiled again, "Thanks for being such a great friend," and he put his arm around his shoulders in a semi-embrace, and both of their hearts seemed to quicken, while their cheeks turned a light shade of red. But neither of them moved away.


	3. 1942

In the past little while, Steve had faced what he never really wanted to, and even sort of feared; being alone. When he and Bucky went to a baseball game was the last time Steve thought things would be as they were, the way they were when they spent that rainy night in Steve's room, with Steve drawing and the two of them listening to the radio together, at least for a while.

That baseball game was when Bucky met Connie. She was a cute girl, she had a small frame and medium length brown hair. She and Bucky had caught each other's eyes during the game, and when he waited outside of the field for her, she let him walk her home.

Steve wasn't too enthusiastic when Bucky said that he'll see him later and walked away with a girl on his arm, but there was nothing he could do about it. Needless to say, Steve was jealous. It's not like he couldn't expect it, he knew that would happen eventually. Bucky was always more comfortable talking to women than Steve was, and that's the reason Bucky walked one girl home, and Steve walked alone.

"Let's face it," Steve said quietly to himself, "Buck is perfect in every way and I'm just…" he trailed off while looking down at himself.

"I'm just me."

This was his justification for why Bucky could have a countless number of dates before Steve had one, although perhaps in Steve's mind, it was also a justification for why Bucky isn't interested in spending time with him. Whether it was just him growing tired of being with Steve all the time, or just a flat out disinterest, Steve didn't know, but either way it made him upset. He felt this jab in his heart, there were knots in his stomach, and a lump in his throat. He couldn't go home, he didn't currently have it in him to be in a place where he associated with Bucky being there all the time. So he decided to visit a place he hadn't been in years; his parents' grave. He got to the cemetery where Steve had been two years prior for his mother's funeral. He stood a few feet away from their shared headstone and just looked at it for a brief time. He felt anything he said wouldn't help and they would be disappointed, but he needed to get some things off his chest and this was the only place he could. He looked around to make sure he could talk without people hearing, and when he was sure he could, he began.

"Hey Mom, Dad. I'm sorry I haven't visited. I've been kinda busy, and that's why I wanted to come here today. It's Bucky. You see the thing is, I'm confused and… scared of…" he paused trying to think of what to say, was he really scared? He didn't know what he was feeling right now but that was the first word that came to mind.

"I'm worried that something is going to come between our friendship. We were even closer than we were before these past two years since you've been gone, Mom, and I think I might… I might have feelings for him." he waited, almost expecting them to answer, even if he knew that was impossible. A slight breeze blew through Steve's hair, he figured that was his cue to continue.

"I know that's… impossible, but it's how things are. Though, they- the feelings aren't the same for him. He probably has a new girlfriend, if that girl from the ball game is as interested as she seems. So do I tell him I… this? Or do I just let it go. I don't want to ruin our friendship but I can't hold this in anymore. I love him." Steve looked down when he said that last part, and the smallest smile appeared on his face, he admitted it to himself, and to his parents' grave, which is something he'd never dream of doing. Though the harder question still persists, does he admit it to Bucky.

* * *

It goes without saying that even though Bucky spent the same amount of time with Steve, it would seem like the time they spent apart overpowered it. At least in Steve's mind, Bucky didn't see it that way, but then, Bucky had someone to distract his feelings, and he was glad to have this keep his mind off of Steve for now, it was hard for him, but he had to.

The two sat in the living room at Bucky's house, Steve at one end of the couch reading a newspaper, and Bucky on an armchair looking aimlessly. Whenever Bucky would try to say something, Steve would hardly answer. Bucky noticed this, but decided against saying anything, even if it was annoying him. Steve put the newspaper down and looked at Bucky, who returned the gaze hoping he would say something, instead he just looked at his wrist and said, "it's getting late. I'd best be off."

Steve got up from the couch, and without looking at Bucky, left his house. Bucky then looked at his own watch, "Four o'clock isn't late, pal," he argued quietly. Bucky had noticed how distant Steve had been, if they made plans, Steve would back out, or try to leave as early as he could. He didn't know why, and it was upsetting him, if he tried mentioning it, Steve would brush it off, leaving Bucky to think he was just overreacting.

After Steve left, Bucky decided to leave as well, to go see Connie, he figured maybe she might know what to do about this.

Over dinner at Steve and his usual diner, Bucky had been thinking about what to say to her, but he didn't know where to begin,

"Bucky, you okay?" Connie asked him, her usual chipper voice dropping to a more concerned tone. "You've barely touched your dinner."

Bucky looked at his plate, then at Connie. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

"You must be pretty deep in thought if you're letting your burger get cold," she smiled, though still worried.

"Is Steve mad at me?" He looked at her, matching her concern. "I mean, he doesn't talk to me as much as he did, hell he barely even looks at me now."

Connie's smile faded, she didn't suspect that was what he was thinking, but she understood.

"Why would he be mad at you?" She asked him, almost doubting his worry.

"I don't know. He's been like this since…" he trailed off and looked at her, in his head he continued, _since that baseball game_.

"Since?" Connie asked, now confused as to why he just stopped talking.

"Never mind. I think I figured it out, though I kind of hope I didn't." Bucky knew Steve well enough to know that he got jealous sometimes, though normally it was over small things, he didn't expect his friend to be jealous of his girlfriend.

She frowned at this reply.

"So…? What's the matter?" she pried.

"Well," Bucky paused. He didn't know the words to tell her it's because of her without saying that. "Steve has only been acting this way since that baseball game where you and I met." He figured that told her everything she needed to know in that sentence.

"Oh. So what you're saying is that because you're busy with me, he's lonely."

"That's exactly it."

Connie smiled again, "So we should set him up with someone. Then we can go on double dates. I've got a friend who might be interested."

Bucky didn't smile back right away, would this be what Steve wanted? Could he date someone… At least they'd see each other more.

"Bucky?" Connie said louder, as if she were trying to get his attention. "As I was saying, tell me about Steve."

Bucky didn't know what to tell her. He knew everything about Steve, how could he possibly narrow it down? Just then, he thought of them sitting together in Steve's room, he thought of the detail Steve put into the drawing of him, and he knew what to say.

"He's an artist. He'll never call himself that, but he is. He's got a heart of gold, and though he's smaller than most guys, his spirit outshines everything. He likes to act tougher than he is and it gets him into trouble, but he'll always stand up for the little guys. Nothing about him is cowardly, he'll do anything to protect the people he loves."

Connie smiled at him, "I'm sure my friend will love him, she loves art"

Bucky looked at her, wondering if that was all she took from what he said. Instead of questioning her, he put the money for their dinners on the table and without finishing his, he stood up. He made a choice when describing all of that to her, and he knew he wasn't being a good friend by shutting Steve out. To put it simply, he had to see him.

"Sorry, Connie. I have to go. I'll call you, maybe," he said as he ran out of the diner before she could even respond.

* * *

He got to Steve's house and knocked on the door. "C'mon Steve, answer." Another knock. "If you don't come to the door, I'm walking in."

He waited for what seemed like forever, but was really only a few seconds, before opening the screen door, he was about the grab the doorknob but the door opened before he did.

"Buck? What are you doing here? Thought you had a date," Steve asked him, with genuine curiosity.

"I did. But I left. I wanted to talk to you."

"You left? Buck, you should probably go back. That probably wasn't the nicest thing to do…"

"Just… Shut up for a second, please. Maybe it wasn't the nicest, but I also haven't been the nicest friend to you, pal, so I'd like to apologize. Can I come in?"

Steve nodded and stepped away so Bucky come come inside, which he did.

"I'm glad you came by, Bucky. I wanna talk to you too." Steve admitted, he knew that he had been pushing Bucky away, and that wasn't fair to him, but now he knew he really had to tell him how he felt before it was too late. He had been holding it in too long, and he had to let it out.

"First, I gotta say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not being the best pal that I could, I just… I met Connie, and felt that she would be a distraction for me, because of some things I've been thinking lately." Bucky knew he was dancing around the subject, and he couldn't even really look at Steve as he said this. He was too afraid, until Steve spoke up.

"I know, Buck. I was hoping she'd be a distraction for you too. I thought that if I didn't see you so much, that I could stop having these thoughts that I've had for as long as I can remember." Steve sighed, he was looking Bucky in the eyes now, "Buck… I love you."

Bucky stared at him, he was overwhelmed with shock and happiness that he didn't know what to say so he looked down.

Steve continued, "I get that's kind of out of the blue, and you probably think I'm insane, but I needed you to know. I've been thinking about it a lot, and I couldn't keep it to myself. I'm sorry."

Bucky looked at Steve again with the smirk that he knew Steve loved, "Shut up," he said jokingly. Before Steve could reply, he felt Bucky's lips against his. He couldn't hide his surprise, but still he kissed Bucky back.

Bucky pulled away first, "If it's not clear, I love you too, Steve," his face was tinted a light red, and he was grinning. Steve looked down and smiled with a somewhat embarrassed look on his face, he couldn't believe that he hid this from Bucky for so long, but he was glad to have told him now. He stopped to think about what people might think if this got out, and when he looked at Bucky with the concern in his eyes. Bucky seemed to know exactly what Steve was thinking about, and he rested his hand on Steve's jaw, keeping his head tilted up.

"I don't think we have to worry, pal. We can keep it a secret." He shrugged, and once more placed his lips against Steve's.

The two were the happiest they could be, even if they had to keep this a secret. Right now, for them, everything was perfect.

* * *

/Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm happy with the fluff it had. If you enjoyed it please review! I'd love to hear from you all. I may be wrapping this up in the next chapter, and getting ready for kind of a sequel. So you, thank you for reading!


	4. 1943

Though it had been a few months, Steve and Bucky had kept their secret hidden. Bucky had also apologized to Connie for skipping out on their date, he didn't tell her why he did, but that he was sorry. She was embarrassed more than anything when he just left, but she forgave him, and the two decided to be friends, just as how they had been, at least to Bucky.

* * *

It was a cloudy afternoon in Brooklyn when Steve was going for a walk. The streets were full of people, which was unusual for this time of day, and there was a crowd in front of the newsstand.

Steve decided to shuffle through the crowd and picked up a paper. He paid the salesman and walked away reading it. The paper let them know that the U.S. Army was looking for recruits to join them. While the country had joined the war more than a year prior, they were more actively looking for soldiers. Steve knew that he needed to tell Bucky, the two had said they'd join if they needed recruits.

Steve knocked on Bucky's door, and was greeted by Bucky. "Mornin' sweetheart."

Steve didn't say anything, he just handed him the paper. Bucky looked at it and looked back at Steve, "Guess we have a war to win," he said and smirked. The two left Bucky's house to get an early lunch, and Bucky continued to read the paper and saw that there'd be an Induction Office stationed in New York, and showed Steve.

"How about we give it a couple weeks? Two weeks, and we'll go together, I'll even train you. Deal?" Bucky smiled to Steve as they walked.

Steve sighed at the idea of training, but then he smiled, "Deal."

"Hey, it says that a Stark Expo is coming up soon too, we should go."

Steve nodded in response.

* * *

The two arrived at their favourite diner and sat across from each other.

"Been awhile since we've been here together," Bucky smirked at him.

Steve smiled back, "Yeah I guess it has. Maybe we could have gone, if someone wasn't busy all the time."

Bucky used that statement as an opening, "Aww, was Stevie a little jealous?"

Almost immediately, Steve's ears turned pink.

"Oh, shut up, jerk."

"You know you can't resist me," Bucky smirked again, this time biting his lower lip while doing so, which made Steve blush even more.

"Are you really going to do that here?" Steve wasn't annoyed, he was a little afraid someone would hear their banter, but he still remained playful with Bucky. Steve couldn't help but blush thinking about him and Bucky a few days ago, admitting they loved each other, kissing. It all seemed like a dream to him.

"I'm sorry, would you rather talk about it somewhere else? Your place or mine?" Bucky laughed quietly. The way he was talking to Steve was the way he had always hit on girls he met, and here he was talking to Steve like this.

"Buck, we're supposed to keep this a secret, like you said." Steve didn't like keeping the secret, it shouldn't be any different than anyone else who feels the way they do for each other.

"I know, I know," Bucky looked down, but then he looked up at Steve with just his eyes, keeping his head lowered, "Y'know, you still haven't answered my question. When we're done eating, are we going back to my house, or yours?" Bucky tilted his head up again.

Steve's face grew redder, but he decided flirt back, "Well I don't know that we should go to either. What about training?"

"We'll start tomorrow. Today, I'm going to your place, after our lunch." Bucky looked at the waitress who was coming over with their usual meals.

Steve couldn't argue with Bucky, or at least, not when he knows Bucky will win, and it wasn't like Steve would argue about Bucky coming over. They had spent so much time together, they were practically inseparable, why should now be different? Aside from the obvious.

When Steve began eating, Connie walked into the diner with another girl, this one with longer blonde hair. Bucky saw them as they walked in, and his eyes followed them as they sat at a table not far from theirs.

"I'll be right back," Bucky got up and walked over to them.

Steve looked where he was walking, and saw Connie and the other girl. He sighed slightly but resumed eating.

Connie smiled at Bucky when he walked over, "Fancy seeing you here," she looked over at her friend, "Bucky, this is my friend Bonnie that I told you about. I told her about Steve,"

"It's nice to meet you, Bucky." Bonnie said to him, then continued, "I'm looking forward to meeting Steve," she smiled. Bucky felt a twinge of jealousy, but brushed it off.

"Well, the Stark Expo is coming up in a couple weeks, what's say the four of us go, then go dancing after?" Bucky suggested to them, they both looked at each other then back to him.

"It's a date," Connie said as she smiled to him.

"See you two then," Bucky nodded then went back to sit with Steve.

"What was that about?" Steve asked him, tilting his head toward the table that Bonnie and Connie were sitting at.

"Hm? Oh, well Connie's friend was interested in meeting you, so she's going to. Stark Expo, we're all going together."

"Oh, okay." Steve had expected them going to Stark Expo meant that it would just be them, so he was a little disappointed, but he didn't want to let Bucky see that.

"This is a good way to not let our secret out. 'Sides, it's not like I liked Connie. She was a distraction, we're friends. I promise." Bucky looked at him with a soothing sureness, Steve felt relaxed as soon as he looked Bucky in the eyes.

* * *

The two finished their meals, and Steve moved his hand from on top of the table to get his wallet. Bucky stopped him by putting his hand on top of Steve's.

Steve looked at him, "C'mon, it's my turn to pay."

Bucky smiled, "Let me get it, alright?"

Steve nodded and Bucky got out the money for their meals and left it on the table, and together they left the diner.

As they walked down the road toward Steve's house, they saw couples walking together, holding hands, or girls would be holding onto the guys' arms. Both of them looked at the other couples, and wished it could be the same for them.

"It's like a damn film," Bucky said, laughing quietly, "They all get to do what we want out in public while we just have to walk side by side." He looked down at Steve and a small, sly grin appeared on his face, "I mean, at least we'll be alone at your house."

Steve looked down, feeling the same embarrassment he felt at the diner, "Is it your goal to make me as embarrassed as possible today?"

"What? You're embarrassed to talk to me?" Bucky didn't stop smiling.

"N-no! That's not what I said! I just meant–" he was cut off by Bucky laughing, "You jerk," he said as he smiled as well.

The two arrived at Steve's house and walked inside. Bucky took Steve's hand and kissed it lightly, "I get to do that now."

Steve couldn't help but smile, he wondered how he could be so lucky, how his best friend and him could be… well like this. Steve pulled his hand away from Bucky and moved closer to him. He wrapped his arms around him, and pressed his head onto Bucky's chest. Bucky held him close, and rested his head on Steve's.

"Everything okay?" He asked him, confused by Steve's actions, not that he'd fight it.

"Everything is perfect. I just wanted a hug." Steve smiled.

"Aww, Stevie, you're so cute." He said as he placed a gentle kiss on Steve's head.

Steve looked up at him, forcing Bucky to move his head, he let go of him and placed one hand up on Bucky's jaw and moved in for a kiss. He had to stand on his toes to do so, but Bucky met him halfway.

"I love you," Steve told him when their kiss ended, "Buck, I'm gonna get really sappy here, so hear me out, alright?"

Bucky smirked and nodded, he was interested to hear what Steve was going to say.

"It's just… I don't know how I got this lucky, y'know? One second, you're my best pal, the next we're like this. I-It feels like a dream. I was so scared to tell you how I felt, but I did and it was the best thing I've done, because my best pal felt the same way about me. When you started hanging out with Connie more, I was jealous. I was so jealous, and I didn't even realized that you two weren't really an item. N-now you're..." Steve paused for a second, then quietly he said, "mine."

Bucky looked at him with the happiest look on his face. He heard the last word, but flirtily he asked, "I'm sorry, what was that last thing?"

Steve's face flushed a light pink, "I said you're mine."

Bucky held him tightly, "You're right, that was really sappy. Damn, Stevie, I don't even know what I could say to compare to that. I guess this will have to suffice, I love you too. More than you know." He paused and looked at Steve again, "And you're right. I am yours. Just like you're mine."

Before Steve could reply, Bucky tilted his head up and kissed him. It was light at first, but it became deeper and more passionate as it went on. Bucky sighed nervously through the kiss, and he opened his mouth slightly to touch Steve's lips with his tongue. Steve noticed what he was doing, so he joined in the action and brushed Bucky's tongue with his own. The two of them pressed against each other, deepening the kiss, Steve's arms had found themselves draped over Bucky's shoulders, and Bucky's arms were holding Steve close to him. Steve backed away from the kiss and had decided to walk backwards toward a wall, pulling Bucky along with him. Bucky had let go of him to place his hands on either side of Steve on the wall.

Bucky placed a few more kisses on Steve's face before talking.

"So what's this?" He asked about Steve being now against the wall.

Steve looked down, "I-I'm sorry," his face flushed.

"Don't be sorry," Bucky put his forearms on the wall, closing the distance between them, "I liked it." He kissed Steve on the neck softly and Steve rested his forehead on Bucky's shoulder. "You tired, Stevie?"

"Just from kissing, hard to breathe. B-but it's okay! I'm fine now." Steve's asthma had made it hard for them to kiss for long periods of time, and this was the longest they had kissed, so he'd never been out of breath from it before.

"Well let's take a break. We can go to your room, lay down together." Bucky smiled at Steve and kissed him on the forehead. Steve nodded and took Bucky's hand as they walked to his room together.

They both lay on their sides on Steve's bed. It wasn't a large bed, so they had to be close, but they didn't mind. Bucky had his arm outstretched, and Steve's neck was on top of it. His other arm was over Steve's side. Steve lay with his arms folded up between his and Bucky's chests.

"I love you." Bucky said again, he loved saying it to Steve, he never thought that he would ever be able to. He was more than delighted with how it turned out, with them both confessing to each other. He was worried about what Steve would think about him if this had been a one-sided love. He didn't even want to think about that outcome.

Steve smiled, "I love you too, Buck." He looked at him, but then his smile faded and a more concerned look appeared on his face.

"Everything okay, Steve?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking. What's going to happen after we get into the army? We won't be able to continue this."

Bucky thought before he answered, "Well, we just have to win the war fast, clearly." He chuckled but then continued, "Don't worry, darlin'. Everything is going to be fine after the war. I promise."

"We'll stay how we are?"

"Of course. Nothing's gonna change," Bucky held Steve close to him, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, you know that."

Steve nodded in Bucky's arms, "I won't let anything happen to you either. I promise."

"How about I stay over tonight?" Bucky asked him, there was a slight flirty tone in what he said, which caused Steve to look at him.

"Bucky, you know I don't wanna–"

"I know, I didn't mean it like that. Jeez, Stevie, you think that little of me? I just mean the two of us, spending a night together like this. Not a worry about anything else, and then tomorrow we head over to Goldie's to start your training."

Steve smiled, "I'd love that."

In the few months they had been together as a couple, they had never spent the night together, Steve was nervous about it. He didn't mind when they were just friends, but it seemed different after they had begun their secret romantic relationship. However, now everything seemed right. He was in Bucky's arms, laying next to him on his bed, and everything was perfect.

He had a brief thought of the two of them together on the battlefield, and them both together when the war was over, and growing old with him. Bucky was the love of Steve's life, and Steve was the love of Bucky's. They both considered it insane that they didn't tell each other sooner, especially if it would be a happy outcome for both of them, but they were incredibly glad they did tell each other.

The next day, Bucky would begin training Steve, then the two would walk into the Induction Office together, side-by-side, and together they would leave for the army. Eventually everything they both wanted, spending their lives together, would be a reality.

Steve closed his eyes and moved closer to Bucky, who kissed his forehead, and together they both drifted to sleep. Still entangled in each other's arms, and smiling.

They'd be together, always with one another, until the end of the line.

* * *

AN/ Well that's it. Til The End of the Line is now complete, and in time for Civil War to come out! Which reminds me, I'm making a sequel to this, in the modern time! So a little further is a little snippet that I have done! It's a conversation between Steve and Bucky, who, in the movies, did not exactly get what they wanted in this fic, sort of a Winter Soldier time frame. So continue reading if you'd like! Also if you'd like to, I'd still love reviews! Any improvements I could make, or things I did well, maybe? Alrighty here we go.

* * *

The two were in Steve's apartment. Bucky sat rigidly on his couch, while Steve paced. He stopped to look at Bucky.

"You said nothing would change, but now look at us! Everything changed, Bucky." Steve was on the brink of tears, he hated fighting with Bucky, but ever since he's seen him again, that's all they've been doing.

"Not everything," was all Bucky said. His prior treatment from Alexander Pierce had left him a man with little to say.

"What do you mean? Look at us, Buck, we're not the same people we were. I thought you were dead, and then when I saw you again, we were trying to kill each other."

"Do you still love me?" Bucky looked at him straight in the eye, he had a pained expression, afraid of the answer he might get from Steve.

After a pause, Steve relaxed and said, "Of course I do."

"Then we're still the same people. Nothing changed." Bucky had a small but recognizable smirk on his face.


End file.
